Revenge of a broken heart
by Cookies.Go.Rawr
Summary: Zuko and Toph are the only ones who haven't found that spaecial someone, can it be changed? Will it be changed? Or will a certain someone try everything in there power to stop it, blocked by the feelings of their broken heart. Zuko and Toph.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zuko

Zuko was in his office shuffling large piles of paper on his desk. He knew that being Firelord would mean work, but he never thought it would be quite this much. It had been six years since the defeat of his father and with it the end of the hundred year war. A year after the war Zuko had attended the wedding of Sokka and Suki, then the year after that he had attended the much more elaborate wedding of Aang and Katara in the southern water tribe, where they now lived. He had to admit that he had always thought that they would be the first ones to get married out of their group, but as he new from personal experience life isn't at all how you plan it out to be.

Toph on the other hand had been living ion Ba-Sing-Se in the upper ring of the city, and had become a very close friend with the re-instated earth king. As far as he knew, she hadn't found that special someone. Zuko's relationship with Mai hadn't lasted. They had broken up two months after the war had ended, after Zuko found her impossible to be around, always gloomy, dull, and moaning about one thing or another, so he had been the one to break up the relationship. Mai had gone crazy when he had told her, and had sent death notes scrawled on pieces of parchment to him, wrapped around one of her weapons from her extensive collection. Now he had no idea where she was, but quite frankly he couldn't care less.

He sighed as he looked back over the events that had happened leading up to this present day, then a soft knock sounded at the door breaking him from his thoughts.

"COME IN!" He shouted so his voice made it through the thick metal door, as he started to sort through the mess on his desk. The door creaked open, and a petite girl around nineteen came in, with her another stack load of paper. She had short black hair, which followed the contours of her slim face, and contrasted against her liquid golden eyes. She was a servant here, and a friend of the Firelord.

"Here are the suggestions the council have made for the upcoming festival, they need your approval," She explained to him, setting the pile of paper down on the desk in front of him, and then bowed.

"Oh, and this came for you as well," She said. The girl fumbled around in one of the pockets of her light red robe, traditional uniform for the servants that worked in the palace. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she tried the other pocket, glancing at Zuko apologetically, he smiled in response. The girl breathed a sigh of relief, and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment, then placed it on his desk next to the new stack of paper,

"Thank you," Zuko told her, giving her another small smile as she bowed blushing, then left the room. He knew that she had a crush on him, but he treated her as a friend since he didn't feel the same way, and she had accepted that fact graciously. He sighed and pulled the new stack of paper across his already cluttered desk, and began to sort through them, signing what he agreed with, with his signature and the royal stamp ( the fire nation insignia, but he had added a dragon on it, a birthday present for his uncle), and binning what he disagreed with.

He got half way6 through the stack, and then stopped to take a break. He felt like he was going to get carpel tunnel. He leaned back in his chair stretching his hand, flexing his finger, and then spied the scroll that had been left on his desk. Ever since the death threats he had received from Mai, he had been reluctant to touch any other letters he was sent. He cautiously reached over to the far side of his desk, and picked up the scroll. Slowly but surely he untied the ribbon that held it in place and unrolled it.

_Hey sparky!_ It began. Zuko sighed and smiled as he automatically recognised who the letter was from. Toph still kept to her traditions of calling her friends by the nicknames she made up for them, before the war had ended. He laughed to himself, and then carried on reading:

_So I hear its coming up to your anniversary, six years of being firelord WOW! Time really does pass you by quickly. Anyway I thought I'd pop along to the upcoming festival and see how you were,_

_Best regards,_

_Lady Toph Beifong_

Zuko smiled to himself. Toph was coming. He hadn't seen her in a year and a half, but they kept in touch by letters. Toph still couldn't read or write so he knew someone wrote them for her, and read out his so that she could reply.

Zuko leaned back in his chair still smiling, as he began to wonder how Toph had changed in the long period of time they hadn't seen each other, and also how she was, and what she was doing currently.

The festival was two days away, the fire nation held one every year as a remembrance of Zuko's coronation, and the end of the war. People from all over the world flocked to the country to take part in the joyous celebration, also signalling that the world was still at peace with one another. So Zuko had plenty of time to get prepared and arrange sleeping chambers for her, as he knew she would be staying in the palace with him. He sighed again as he rolled the scroll back up, and placed it in one of the pockets in his robe, then he looked at his cluttered desk with papers scattered everywhere, (so you couldn't even see the desk underneath it), and continued to sort through them.

Toph

Toph was in a carriage, riding through the lower ring of Ba- Sing-Se. The festival in the Fire nation was two days away, and since she didn't have the help of a giant furry bison to aid her (much to her delight); she had allowed herself enough time to travel there.

She hated riding in these things, but they were the only way to get around unless you used the public transport system, which she didn't lie any better. The entire carriage was made of wood so she couldn't see a damn thing, and was completely clueless as to when her journey would end.

Another five minutes passed as the carriage slowly made it's was along the bumpy road and Toph was already bored, that was until it gave a sharp jolt causing her to fall of her seat, then stop. Toph pushed herself off the floor, blew her bangs out of her face, then leaned to the front of the carriage and pounded her fist on it's wooden wall,

"WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?!" She shouted to the driver, after she had finished banging. No reply. She sighed annoyed, then leaned over to her right and fumbled around until she found the handle on the door, then pushed it open. She felt uneasy at the quiet atmosphere that greeted her when the door swung open, usually at this time of day the streets would be bustling with people. She felt around on the floor to see where the entrance was so that she knew when to step out, '_If only they invented a carriage made of earth, that would make my life so much easier!' _Toph thought to herself. She stood up and was about to step out of the carriage to see what was going on, but a pair of arms reached into the carriage and yanked her out without difficulty, then she felt herself being slung over someone's buff shoulder.

'_What is it with people these days?_' She thought to herself again annoyed. The lower ring was full of people like this,(rebels, bandits, you name it) but she didn't think that they had the nerve to stop a carriage and rob its passengers.

"Put me down," She ordered as politely as she could manage. She got a grunt and a throaty laugh in response. Toph sighed, '_Fine_ _if that's the way you want to be.' _She lifted her foot and kicked the person in the stomach as hard as she possibly could manage. The person bent forward letting their grasp on Toph go, and she landed on her backside on the floor with a thud. She picked herself up, and brushed herself off, then took in her surroundings as soon as her feet were in contact with the earth.

Five well built men stood in a circle around the wooden carriage, including the one who was just getting up off the floor. Toph smiled then encased each of the men in an earth prison with a stomp of her foot and a flick of her wrist. She grinned even more and folded her arms over her chest, but it soon faded into a scowl as each of the men broke free from the earth she had put them in, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

"Humph, Earth benders….No matter," She muttered to herself before smirking again. The five men started to close in on her. Toph stretched and gave a small sarcastic yawn,

"Do you mind if I take a nap? I'm a little tired," She said the smirk still gracing her lips. She could feel the men stop for a brief moment in confusion, but then proceeded to move in closer once they had collected themselves, '_Just a little more…….Perfect.' _The men were that close to her that they could reach out and grab her, but before they even had a chance to try, Toph fell backwards into the earth, punching her fists into the floor as she fell. She made the earth mould to her form to soften her impact, whilst each one of the men rocketed into the air screaming like little girls.

Toph stood from her mould in the earth, and delicately brushed herself off,

"Thanks for the morning workout!" She called to the screaming men, as they landed back on the earth with loud thuds, each one becoming instantly unconscious when their heads were introduced to the earth, before she muttered the word 'Jerks,' and turned round.

"Cho, it's safe to come out now," Toph called into the empty area around her. Cho came out of one of the ally ways she had been hiding in looking rather scared. She wasn't exactly a servant to Toph, she was more like a friend who worked for her, and was more than happy to do so. It was considered to be a privilege, since she was a war hero.

Toph stood her arms by her sides, as she blew her bangs out of her eyes again.

"I'm sorry Lady Toph…" Cho muttered in apology ashamed of herself, not quite managing to finish her sentence. Toph knew for a fact that Cho was no bender, and she wasn't exactly that great at fighting in a hand to hand combat, even though Toph had been teaching in one way or another, so she would have done exactly the same thing as Cho if she had been in her position,

"Let's just continue with our journey," Toph replied with a grin, so that Cho would know she was forgiven.

"Ummm…… That's going to prove a little difficult my lady," Cho began. Toph raised her eyebrows as to question why,

"Those bandits broke the wheels on the carriage so we wouldn't be able to get away," Cho explained, looking over her shoulder to the destroyed carriage that was no longer useable. Toph smiled as she had an idea. This was going to be fun.

"I thought you said this was going to be fun!" Cho shouted over to Toph,

"It is!" She shouted back laughing before she added,

"At least you are able to see!"

Toph and Cho were riding bareback on the two ostrich horses that had been pulling the carriage, Toph's had been tied to Cho's so that it wouldn't run off in a different direction to hers,

"Don't worry, we'll be at the docks shortly!" Cho shouted again,

"Who said I was worried, I'm enjoying myself, you're the ones that's worried!" Toph replied laughing. Truth be told she hadn't been looking forward to sailing part at all. Cho had been teaching her to swim, in exchange for her teaching Cho how to fight, but she still wasn't very good at it, and her fear of water didn't really help. _'At least the ship is made of metal' _She thought to herself, which made her feel marginally better, since she could fix anything if there was a problem, especially if it was starting to sink. She was getting so worked up about things that that 'could' happen that she began to hyperventilate, so she focused on being able to see Zuko again, for the first time in a year and a half.

He was the only one of her friends that she kept in touch with the most, since she didn't really want to intrude on the other happy couples. On her last visit to Kyoshi island where Sokka and Suki now lived, Suki had, had a little boy and was pregnant again, and on her visit to Aang and Katara in the southern water tribe, (which she detested greatly since she hadn't been able to see a thing for a week), it had turned out to be a celebration, as they announced Katara was pregnant. This had been about eight months ago, so Katara would be nearly due, if not already had it likewise for Suki.

She hadn't been able to see Zuko, because he had either been busy, and when he wasn't busy she had been with her new job as the Earth kings advisor, so she thought that this festival would be the perfect time. She had asked the Earth king for a break and he more than willingly agreed, in fact he practically packed her bags for her to go, saying that she had been working too hard, and that she more than deserved a break.

Toph had been so wrapped up in her memories that she hadn't realised she had stopped moving.

"My lady…. Are you alright?" Cho asked quietly, tapping Toph softly on her leg. Toph shook her head, as if she were trying to shake away the memories, then blinked twice coming back to the present,

"Sorry Cho," Toph replied blinking again,

"Are we there already?" She asked jumping down from the animal she had just been on for spirits knows how long. Her feet touched the earth, something she hadn't realised she'd been longing to do since she'd been so preoccupied. She smiled and sighed as she was able to see again.

"Lady Toph," A low husky voice called out. Toph turned round to face the man who had called her, feeling his vibrations in the ground he let off as he bowed, along with two other men that were behind him. She gave a small bow of her own in response, as did Cho.

"I hope that you're journey was pleasant, if you don't mind my saying I am a little surprised at your method of transportation," The man said politely as he rose from his bow. Toph turned as if to look at the two ostrich horses (which everyone knew she couldn't), and then turned back to face the man,

"Oh right yeah, spot of bother on the way," She merely replied shrugging her shoulders,

"Are you alright?" The man asked concerned. Toph nodded her head,

"I presume you will be the ones taking us across to the Fire nation," Toph said changing the subject. The man stood examining Toph to see if she really was ok. Once his inspection was complete he replied,

"Yes we are, and I hope everything will be to your satisfaction,"

"I'm sure it will, thank you," Toph replied.

Cho unloaded their belongings from the ostrich horses and handed them to the men that had been stood behind the one that had spoken, then she accompanied Toph on board the ship. Toph had decided that she wanted to stay up on deck for a while, since she wanted the fresh air and cool breeze that went in perfect harmony to the sounds of the waves, as they lapped at the sides of the ship. The other reason was because she could 'see' the entire ship perfectly from there, so she felt more comfortable.

She leaned against one of the sides of the ship, scrunching up the metal then making it flat again, repeating this process absentmindedly as she went back to her memories she had, had before most of them revolving around Zuko and wondering what he had been up to, if he had found any one yet, or was in a relationship. These thoughts swirled round in her head, until she was pulled back to the present again when she was called below deck for supper.

* * *

**_Hi readers. Well here it is, the first chapter of my first Toka fan-fic. I hope you liked it. Please R&R! They are very appreciated :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zuko

After finishing the paperwork that had taken him the rest of the day, Zuko found himself wondering aimlessly through the corridors of the palace. The chambers for Toph had been prepared, and he had assumed Cho was still with her so he had, had the chamber next to Toph's prepared as well.

He eventually found himself standing on one of the balcony's that overlooked the city beneath him, his arms resting on the cool marble railings as he stared at the moon. He didn't really have a lot on his mind, but he wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing either. He tore his gaze away from the moon and looked down at the city, hundreds of small gleaming lights shining brightly in the darkness beneath him, as everyone was getting ready for the upcoming festival, it reminded him of when he lived with his uncle in Ba-Sing-Se all those years ago. His uncle had decided to live in Ba-Sing-Se rather than coming back to live in the Fire Nation, and he had expanded his tea shop to twice it's original size.

Zuko sighed, he hadn't seen his uncle for a while but at least he knew he was happy with his life, maybe Toph saw him on a day to day basis since they were great friends. He'd ask her when she arrived. He smiled again excited about Toph's arrival, before turning his back to the city and heading back inside to return to his chambers.

Toph

Toph lay on the bed that had been made for her wide-awake. It had gone midnight and she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, having to run to the bathroom every ten minutes thinking that she was going to throw up. The weather had picked up, and the waves had become a lot rougher causing the ship to rock a little violently, which wasn't helping Toph's current condition in the least.

She leapt off the bed again and rushed to the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth, veering off to the sides a little as the ship rocked with the waves. She placed her hands either side of the sink and leant heavily over it. This time though she was sick as she hunched over, throwing up. She didn't have enough strength to make her way back too her bedroom, and thought it would be pointless anyway since she would probably end up back where she was currently, so she spent the remainder of the night sitting against the cold metallic sink, finally drifting of once the weather had calmed down.

The sun began to rise casting a subtle light on the small waves of the crystal blue ocean, and shining through the windows of the helm of the ship, glinting faintly off the many metal and shiny objects. The ship moved through the water swiftly, it's bow cutting through the water like a sharp knife slicing through butter.

A knock sounded at the door to the quarters Toph was in, when the knock didn't get an answer the door squeaked open and Cho walked through, quietly shutting the door behind her. She glanced around the room until her gaze cam to rest upon the empty bed, with covers that looked like they'd hardly been touched.

'_Hmm she must already be up_' Cho thought,

'_Although, it's unlike her lady to be up at such and early hour, she's not a morning person._' Cho dismissed her thoughts and carefully laid the fresh clean clothes she had bought for Toph, neatly on the chair in front of the dresser in a folded pile. She turned and opened the door to go and see if Toph was training up on deck, or had gotten up because she was hungry and wanted breakfast, (which would be the more likely reason, Toph only trained in the afternoons since she'd be busy helping sort out Earth kingdom matters in the morning). That was until she heard a groan come from the direction of the bathroom.

Cho shut the door and walked towards the bathroom, she craned her head around the doorframe once she was there, only to be greeted with the sight of a pale faced Toph, with her back slumped against the base of the sink. She had noticeable, large dark circles under her half closed eyes, which were also partially covered from her matted bangs which clung to her forehead due to the sheen of sweat that covered her face, and the sleeves of her emerald green silk dress she wore as one of her many pieces of clothing she used for pajamas, were stained with small amounts of vomit.

Another groan escaped her dry lips as she hunched forwards, her hands clasped around her stomach. Toph knew that Cho was stood in the doorway, but she couldn't be bothered to let her know that she acknowledged her presence,

"My lady!" Cho finally cried out once she had pulled herself together. She quickly rushed to Toph's side, grabbing the nearest towel and running it under the cold water, then proceeding to dab it across Toph's sweaty forehead, gently brushing her matted bangs aside.

"Cho, stop fussing I'm fine," Toph muttered, pushing Cho's hand away. Cho sighed but went back to dabbing her forehead. She rung the towel out and put more cold water on it, by which time Toph had decided to stand up, supporting herself on some metal ridges she had bent into the wall.

"M'lady, you need to rest," Cho said as she tried to push Toph gently back down,

"Cho, I said I'm fine would you just leave me be, and how many times have I told you to call me Toph, Seriously," Toph groaned, some of her words getting slightly mashed together. Toph wavered slightly and Cho managed to catch her before she fell to the cream and black tiled floor,

"Fine are we?" Cho muttered as she gently lowered Toph onto the floor. She then hurried into the bedroom and came back with a couple of pillows and some blankets from the bed that Toph hadn't slept in.

"Don't move," She told Toph as she propped her head up with the pillows, and laid the blankets over her,

"I'm going to see if there's a Doctor on the ship, I'm sure it won't take long," Toph was about to protest, but Cho had already got up and gone out of the room. She came back fifteen minutes later with a short plump man in green robes. He had pure white hair tied neatly back in a topknot, with a long white beard to match, and gold rimmed half moon spectacles. He followed Cho into the bathroom then knelt beside Toph, his knees cracking slightly as he did.

"Toph can you hear me?" He asked, his voice full of wisdom, as he looked at Toph's pasty face, her eyes closed.

"Mmm," Toph sighed in response.

"Good," He said. The man placed his palm on top of Toph's forehead to check her temperature, then he pressed to fingers to the inside of her wrist to check her pulse,

"Has she thrown up or anything like that?" He asked, checking Toph's temperature again, getting a frown from Toph in response, as she really didn't want people to fuss over her, even if she was sick. Cho shrugged,

"I don't know, I only found her like this, this morning except she was leaning against the sink," She had forgotten about the vomit that was on Toph's sleeves, but the blankets Cho had put over Toph covered them. Toph nodded her head once to answer the mans question,

"Has she had anything to eat or drink since you've been with her?" He asked,

"No," Cho replied bluntly. The man sighed then pushed himself up off the floor, his knees giving two little cracks again. He moved his hand round to the base of his spine and leant back a little, causing his back to pop a few times.

"Old age really takes its toll," He chuckled before carrying on,

"Anyway, well the weather was pretty harsh last night, so her sickness could be dues to that, or she might've eaten something at dinner last night that didn't agree with her too well, and her body is trying it's best to get rid of the substance," He explained. Cho nodded understanding, then looked down to Toph,

"So what should I do?" She asked looking back up to the old man,

"Well a nice long hot bath should relax her, she needs to drink a lot of fluid, maybe try and eat something, and then she needs to rest," He advised her.

"We'll be arriving at the Fire Nation later on this afternoon," Cho said,

"Plenty of time then," The Dr. said with a kind smile. Cho smiled back and thanked him with a bow, as he gave a bow to Toph with a 'Get well soon Lady Toph' before leaving. Once he left, Cho walked over to the generously sized bathtub and started running the hot water. She then turned back to Toph who was now sat up stretching, a small amount of colour returning to her cheeks as she stood. Cho helped her undress; casting her silk robe to the floor, then helped her get into the steaming hot bath.

Zuko

Zuko was outside going through his Firebending forms, his shirt discarded at the side of the courtyard he was on, on one of the stone benches that were situated on the sides of the square of earth. He had, had this made shortly after he had become Firelord, and had many cherry blossom trees planted in the area, it was a good place for him to train, and also it was somewhere he could relax when he wanted to, listening to the birds that nested in the blossom trees. He had also discarded he shoes, which where also by his shirt, leaving him clad in only his lose black pants, showing just how toned his arms and torso were. His hair was still the same as it had been when he had helped to end the war, and he hadn't wanted to grow a beard like the Firelords before him, he thought them to old fashioned, but most of all he didn't want to look like his father.

Zuko was too busy with his Firebending to notice that most of the female servants were stood in various places, some on the balcony's of the palace that surrounded the courtyard he was in, others peering out from doorways on the ground floor, or hiding behind some of the blossom trees, watching him. Even if Zuko did notice that they were watching him, he wouldn't have really cared.

He finished, breathing heavily outwards and lowering his hands in front of him. A petite girl with long black hair neatly braided and waist length was immediately by his side with a towel and an ice-cold glass of watermelon juice, his favourite refreshment after a hard morning of training and working out. He thanked her whilst taking both items with a charming smile, before gulping down the juice then wiping the sweat from his brow. He lowered the towel from his face allowing himself to see, and quickly noticed the female servants gathered around watching him from their various places. He grinned to himself and then cleared his throat, pretending that he hadn't noticed them, giving his hair a quick ruffle, before he spoke,

"If you'll please excuse me ladies, even though I'm quite fond of you watching me, I must be going seen as I have a lot of work to do before our guest arrives, but please, I'll be happy to have you come and watch me any time you want," He watched as almost every single one of the girls blushed with embarrassment at having been caught, their cheeks flushing a variety of shades of red and pinks, before they quickly scurried off back to their duties.

Truth be told, this was the first time that Zuko had ever noticed the women and girls watching him, even though it happened everyday. He chuckled to himself before handing the towel and glass back to the petite girl, who was patiently waiting next to him, with another thanks and a warm smile. She bowed with a blush and a smile of her own before turning and leaving Zuko by himself.

He watched her walk away into the palace before he went over to the stone bench where his shoes and shirt were situated and sat down, breathing in the fresh air and reveling in the sweet scent of the blossom around him. He closed his eyes as a gust of cool refreshing air blew through the courtyard, causing the fallen blossom petals to dance round his bare feet. He enjoyed the breeze as it gently swept through his ebony hair, stray stands of it dancing in the wind, then he sighed and opened his eyes. How he wished he could spend time like this more often. Zuko looked down at his shirt beside him, ruffled his hair again then picked it up and slipped it on over his head. He had made sure he had gotten the one with no sleeves and a low cut neck, which exposed the muscles on his chest, so that he wouldn't get hot. He then stood up and picked up his boots, he couldn't be bothered with the hassle of putting them on, and then made his way back into the palace.

He didn't actually have any work to do since he had completed all of it the night before, so that he wouldn't have any to do when Toph arrived. He wondered towards the kitchen, wondering what would be on the menu for breakfast. He walked down one of the corridors pausing at the end to look at the painting that was hung on the wall before him. It was a painting of his family, when he was young and they were actually what he thought to be happy. He looked at his mother's face saddened at not having found any trace of where she could be, then he looked to the faces of his sister and father and shuddered.

"Your highness, are you alright?" A female voice asked quietly from behind him. Zuko turned around to see the same girl that had bought him the stack load of paper and letter from Toph the day before, this time though instead of paper she was carrying a pile of towels in one hand and under her other arm she held a rather heavy looking basket. Zuko saw she was struggling to carry them both and took the basket off her holding it up with ease,

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll take this for you, you seemed to be struggling a little," He smiled at her, when she nodded in agreement before thanking him,

"Oh and by the way, would you please find someone to take this picture down, I don't want to keep being reminded of my past," He said, just as she was about to walk away to carry on with what she was doing. She looked at Zuko as he absentmindedly put his fingers on his free hand onto the scar that covered his left eye. Even though Katara had done as much as she could to heal it, it was still there even though it was considerably better then it was. She nodded and bowed before leaving to find someone. Zuko sighed at the memories of his past then shook his head, trying to shake the memories away, before making his way towards the kitchen again.

He walked through the double doors that led into the large kitchen, placing the basket on one of the counters, listening to the many servants and chef's that were bustling around and calling to one another. He grabbed an apron, which was hung on a row of hooks on the wall beside the doors and tied the straps around his neck and waist.

It was thought uncivilized for a member of the royal family, especially the Firelord to be seen doing servants chores, but Zuko couldn't really care less. When he has nothing to do he liked to help out and he liked to do so, because it made him feel like a normal person again, someone without a title and a status, just plain old normal Zuko.

He walked over to what appeared to be soup, it smelt delicious. He peered into the pot, and could detect faint hints of tomato and basil, before picking up a spoon and giving it a stir.

"Good morning your highness," A husky voice called out from behind him. Zuko jumped at the sudden greeting, catching his elbow on the pot of soup causing most of it to spill down the front of his apron,

"Morning chef," He called back as he clumsily tried to put the pot back onto the stove it had been sat on. He knew it was the chef since he had gotten used to the husky voice that he had, and because he liked helping out in the kitchen, so he did whenever he got the chance. Zuko turned round to face him, shaking his soup-covered hands to try and get it off, but ended up wiping them on his already stained apron. It was a little difficult for him to try and find a clean spot for him to wipe them on.

The chef was a jolly man with rosy red cheeks, it contrasted with his voice quite heavily but it was something Zuko was used too. He was quite plump and just the slightest bit smaller than Zuko was, and he held a steaming hot batch of fresh Fire Flakes. Zuko's stomach grumbled, he hadn't eaten yet, and he didn't realize he was so hungry,

"Mind if I have some of those?" He asked, eyeing up the steaming flakes in front of him,

"Of course not, the Firelord needn't ask," The chef replied cheerily. Zuko smiled slightly and muttered under his breath,

'The Firelord needn't ask, I wish everyone would just call me Zuko, and not by my title.' He walked over towards the chef and took a big handful of the flakes,

"Careful, they're hot," The chef warned when Zuko quickly picked up a nearby empty bowl and put the flakes in it, after burning his hand.

"Thanks for the warning," Zuko replied,

"Not at all," The chef chuckled, putting the tray of fire flakes on the surface beside him grinning. Zuko looked around the kitchen, putting his hand into the bowl that he was holding in his left hand, and grabbing a few flakes first before popping them into his mouth after making sure they were cool enough to eat. He chewed them enjoying the contrast of the sweet and subtle chili taste before swallowing,

"So chef, what d'you want me to do?" The chef hesitated for a brief second, then smiled at Zuko,

"I know how much you like helping out in the kitchen your highness, and it's kind of you to offer, but everything is pretty much done already," He replied, nodding over to the servant who was just finishing washing up the last few of the pots and pans.

"Oh," Was all Zuko replied with. The chef smiled at him again, and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder,

"Don't worry your highness, I'm sure there will be another time, but for now, don't you think you should be preparing yourself for when Lady Toph arrives?" He asked, nodding to Zuko's soup stained apron and hands. Zuko looked down at himself then sighed and nodded. He popped a few more flakes into his mouth before putting the bowl down, then taking off his apron. He smiled slightly at the chef as he put the apron in his outstretched hand then walked out, only to come immediately back in and grab the bowl of flakes, before shoving some more in his mouth and leaving again with the bowl and the jolly chef chuckling after him.

Toph

Toph was feeling considerably better after her bath, and after she had rested for a while like the Dr, had advised. She was stood on the deck of the ship, breathing in the fresh air as they neared the Fire Nation capital. She hadn't wanted to eat anything but she had been drinking, so she wasn't quite up to full strength yet so Cho was with her supporting her.

The boat slowed as they pulled into the docks, before stopping with a small jolt, just a couple of inches away from the front of the dock. The crew immediately got to work, securing the ship and putting the ramp in place for them to get down onto the wooden piers of the docks. Cho looked over the side of the ship over the railings and sighed. Toph wasn't going to like that in the slightest. Toph noted Cho's sigh,

"You alright?" She asked her, Cho nodded,

"Yes M'lady," She replied. Toph rolled her eyes and blew a few stray strands of hair out the way of her face as they swayed in front of it with the wind,

"Seriously Cho, how many more times do I need to tell you, just call me Toph," She huffed, Cho didn't answer but just nodded instead then helped support Toph off the ship, down the ramp and onto the wooden planks before going off to help unload the luggage. Toph groaned,

"God I hate wood!" She sighed in frustration, then swayed a bit as a wave of nausea and dizziness swept over her, and heard the quickening pace of footsteps across the wooden planks coming towards her,

'_Oh shit'_ She thought to herself as she felt herself falling sideways. She had no earth or metal to soften her impact, so she waited for the cold hard wood to come in contact with her, the wave of pain it would surely bring and how she would ignore it as best she could, but instead she felt a strong pair of muscular arms wrap gently around her waist. One arm then moved so it was directly behind her knees, and the other arm moved to support her back. Seconds after this she realized she was being carried, not that she wasn't grateful, but she really didn't like it,

"Hey! Put me down I don't need to be carried!" She protested, a few of her words getting mashed together again as she struggled weakly due to her sudden lack of strength, and the fact that the arms holding her were like iron bars.

"Ah, now you see, the Toph that I know would've had me flat on my back by now," The person carrying her said. Toph recognized the voice immediately, even if she hadn't seen them in a while,

"S-Sparky?" She questioned just to be sure, her voice not sounding as loud as she had liked it to of been. He chuckled,

"Well this certainly wasn't the arrival that I'd been expecting Lady Toph," He answered her jokily as he began to walk down the pier towards land, keeping her held in his arms,

"You're not the only one matches," She replied as he carefully sat her down on the ground which she immediately dug her hands and fingers into, and began molding shapes of it in her hand,

"I can't believe how much I miss earth," She sighed, happy to be back on it. Zuko just chuckled as he watched her. She breathed in the fresh air to help clear her head, and it helped tremendously, then she gave the earth a quick hit with the heel of her foot, bending it up underneath her until she was stood back upright on her feet. She then proceeded to dust the light coating of earth she had acquired when she had gotten up, delicately off of herself.

Toph had changed a lot since Zuko had last seen her, her figure had become more womanly and curved, she had grown and slimmed out quite a bit, and she had boobs, even though they weren't very big but Zuko didn't mind. Her impeccable figure was shown off by her beautiful floor length, silk green dress, her sleeves and bodice of the dress were intricately patterned in silk gold thread, and so was the hem. It had been tailored to fit her, the fabric flowing down her body like water, hugging the slender curves of her waist. Zuko was speechless,

"Hey Sparky, something wrong?" Toph asked after noticing how quiet Zuko had become. Zuko just couldn't help but stare at her, a few stray strands of her ebony hair, that had become lose from the complicated way Cho had tied her hair back in, blew harmlessly across her face, her sightless eyes framed with long think black eyelashes, having no need for additional makeup, her cheeks had a light rosy glow to them and primrose lips had a slight smirk on them,

"Y-Yeah," He stammered coming back to reality.

"Then what you stammering for?" She grinned and punched him in the arm, Zuko was glad the old Toph was still there, but by god could she pack one hell of a punch. He rubbed his surely bruised arm, smirking,

'So…shall we be off?" She asked going over to Cho to help with the luggage. Zuko waved his hand to some of the guards that had accompanied him to greet them, as a gesture for them to get the luggage, and they hurriedly moved to Cho and Toph as Toph began staggering again. Zuko quickly moved to her and steadied her gently,

"Perhaps it would be best if you got a bit of rest first, I think you need it," Zuko suggested to Toph. She could feel the gentle warmth that radiated from Zuko as he supported her, it felt weird but in good way, which she found quite … nice,

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea," She agreed, her voice not as powerful a it had been just a moment before as she swayed again. A good sleep in a proper bed in something that wasn't sailing (Or flying) seemed like a very good idea to Toph. Zuko picked her up again gently, Toph frowned at the sudden gesture,

"Sparky, you know I do have two perfectly good feet of my own, I can walk," She said, wiggling her feet to emphasize her point. Zuko just shrugged and proceeded to carry her over to the palenkeys that were waiting for them. Toph folded her arms and huffed, blowing the stray bangs out the way of her eyes again. Zuko looked down at her, her lips pouted slightly and her eyebrows furrowed over her pale green eyes. Toph felt his heartbeat stutter slightly before picking up a normal rhythm again, since she was held against his chest, but she decided to ignore it.

When he reached the palenkeys he carefully placed Toph on the soft velvety red cushions and fabric, behind the gossamer white curtains, before turning to Cho who had been following behind. She bowed to him respectfully as he held the curtain back for her, so that she could get in with Toph.

Once she was sat comfortably next to Toph he let the curtain fall with a warm smile and a '_See you in a minute,' _before he went and got into his.

A sudden wave of exhaustion passed over Toph as she relaxed into the lush soft fabrics, and before she knew it she was fast asleep, dreaming deeply as they made their way to the palace.

**_. Didn't actually realise it had taken me this long to update D: Sorry about that, anyway here's the second chapter, finally hope you like it ^^._**

**_Advance warning: It might take a while for the next update since i draft out the chapter first in writing before typing it up, and i'm also getting things ready for uni D:, but i'll try and take as little time as possible for the next update ^^_**

**_Note, I don't own avatar. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Toph

Toph awoke to find herself in a luxurious king sized bed. The blankets that were on the bed were a deep burgundy, with intricate black and gold embroidery patterned into it.  
She rubbed her eyes and sat up stretching, her elbows cracking slightly as she stretched her arms above her head. She was feeling so much better,

"Glad to see you're finally awake M'lady," She heard Cho's voice come from across the room,

"How long have I been out?" Toph asked, yawning in mid-sentence,

"Quite a few hours M'lady, I didn't want to wake you up and nor did Firelord Zuko, so he had you carried from the palenkey to here," Cho responded, coming over to help Toph out of bed. Toph groaned at the fact that she had been carried to her room, she must've looked so attractive completely dead to the world, then she rolled her pale green, unseeing eyes,

"Cho, its Toph remember, just plain old normal Toph," She stated, giving her a warm smile as Cho apologised quietly. Toph sighed then hugged the petite framed, auburn haired girl, which caught her a little by surprise, since Toph really wasn't the type of person to just give out hugs.

"Now then," Toph said, stepping back,

"Oh, Firelord Zuko wishes to see you, he wanted me to tell you as soon as you woke up," Cho said, as she suddenly remembered. Toph just gave a small nod, a little distracted as she felt what she was wearing. A short light green nightie, with lace round the hem and the straps. Her back was exposed to the cool air, except for the few straps that criss-crossed, like the back of a corset.

"Cho…Why am I wearing this?" She asked, running her fingers over the lace on the straps. She had only worn this nightie once, as it had been a gift from Haru for one of her birthdays, and since he had been staying at her house that night instead of travelling back after the party she had had, he had insisted for her to try it on, so to be polite, she did, but she didn't really know why it had been packed for this trip.

"Sorry…Toph," She said a little unsurely,

"It was the first thing to hand when I was unpacking, and I didn't want you to wake up in the same things that you had been travelling in."

Toph nodded the shrugged. She didn't really care what she was wearing, but she wasn't all too fond of lace. She stretched again then decided to change the subject,

"So… Zuko wants to see me?" She asked just to make sure. Cho nodded, but replied with a 'yes' just in case Toph didn't catch her nod, but Toph did, and it only dawned upon her in that instant, that the entire room she was staying in was made of earth.

Zuko had specially requested that the room Toph would be staying in had a stone floor, with no rugs or carpet to cover it, and that the furniture in the room be made of either metal or earth as well. She noted that to the left side of the room was a small extension of flooring, so she guessed it must've been a balcony, which indeed it was, overlooking the courtyard below which was filled with blossom trees.

Toph smiled to herself then walked over to the set of metal drawers. She delicately traced her finger over the patterned detail, swirls twisting up the side, like ivy as it grew and twisted up and round a tree trunk. She then went back to the four poster bed she had been sleeping on, running her fingers over the small metal flowers that covered the posts and top of the footer of the bed, she assumed they also covered the top of the headboard as well.

"The Firelord had everything specially made just in time for your arrival, it's surprising how much they managed to get done in such a short space of time," Cho said as she watched Toph move from the bed and feel what other furniture was in the room. A small stone bench situated on the left side of the room, next to the entrance of the balcony, and a vanity with a chair settled in front of it, both made from metal and earth.

Zuko had had a set of Badger moles crafted into the vanity above the mirror, something he thought Toph might like to say he still remembered the good old times they spent together, and the stories about her past that she had told him.

Once her satisfied inspection of the room was complete, she turned to face Cho,

"So, am I seeing Zuko in this?" She asked, gesturing to her short nightie,

"Or have the rest of my clothes managed to make it out of the luggage yet?" She asked grinning. Cho was used to Toph's sarcasm, so she just rolled her eyes then made her way to the chair in front of the vanity, where she had neatly placed some folded clothes for Toph, for when she woke up. She delicately picked them up and bought them over to where Toph was,

"Do you want to wear the dress today, or would you like your sparring clothes?" She asked Toph, separating the two different items of clothing and holding them in each hand. Toph thought for a moment, tapping her finger against her rosy lips,

"Hmm…The dress…If Sparky wants to spar I'm all for it, I can beat him any day no matter what I'm wearing," She laughed. Cho just rolled her eyes again, muttering under her breath that it's be yet another dress she'd either have to replace or fix, before helping Toph change.

Zuko

Zuko was sat in the dining room, holding a cup of steaming hot lotus flower tea, his hand shaking ever so slightly. He always got nervous on this day, when the people of the Fire nation held a festival in remembrance of Zuko's coronation and the end of the 100 year long war. Not that he didn't enjoy the festival, in truth he loved it, but he just hated making speeches, especially in front of thousands of people. It relaxed him a little, knowing that Toph was going to be there with him. His heart skipped a beat when he thought of her. After seeing her yesterday, after the amount of time that they had been apart and hadn't seen each other, all the letters that they had sent to keep in touch, his feelings towards her had changed. He had always liked her, not long after he had joined the group all those years ago. She was the first one to give him a chance; someone that he could open up to whenever he was down and things were bad. She would listen to him, give him advice when the others were too busy, and she didn't really care about him having a status, to her he was just Zuko.

He liked how she was different to the others; she didn't care what she looked like, or what anyone else thought about her, although he did have to get used to her stubborn and bluntness, but once he had, he found it quite funny and refreshing, as opposed to Katara's constant motherliness, and the others sometimes childlike behaviour.

He hadn't really thought of her as anything other than a good friend, considering back then he had Mai as a girlfriend, until he couldn't take anymore of her, but after yesterday and the way his heart stuttered after seeing her, he was beginning to rethink things. He was too deep in thought that he hadn't realised that Toph had come into the room, and was stood right behind him, that was of course until Toph flicked him in the back of the head with a loud 'Mornin' Sparky!'

He jumped, the tea that he was holding spilling a little and burning his hand, before putting the cup down. He then turned, rubbing the back of his head where she had flicked him, to see Toph grinning down at him.

"Good morning Toph, you're looking much better," He said, noting the colour in her cheeks, and the bags that had been under her eyes having completely disappeared,

"I'm actually surprised to see that you're up this early in the morning, I didn't expect to see you until about mid-day, that is unless you let Cho drag you out of bed of course," He said to he jokily remembering that that's how she was in the good old days, earning him a frown in response. He grinned then frowned as messed up his hair,

"Hey, that took me half an hour to do this morning," He sighed trying to fix it again,

"Aww, don't worry, I think you look great just how you are," She smiled at him and he was about to thank her before he stopped himself, realising the sarcasm. Toph just laughed then moved to the side so she could sit on the side of the table by him, since he was sat at the head of it.

Zuko noted what she was wearing. A pale green dress, which complimented the colour of her sightless eyes, with deep green embroidery around the décolletage and cuffs of the sleeves. Her hair was tied back in another complicated style with a few small white flowers to hold pieces in place.

"Speaking of which, may I say that you look lovely this morning Lady Toph," He said with a smile as she sat down. She narrowed her eyes in his direction,

"What's with all the 'Lady' Stuff? Do I need to tell you as well, it's just Toph, I mean c'mon sparky you of all people should know that," She stated a little sourly, her lips pouting a bit. She really just wanted to be Toph.

She had detected Zuko's heart stammer a little again when he had gone quiet just before he spoke before, much like it had done the day before when he had been carrying her, and she found the way that he had been acting around her since she had arrived, wasn't like him at all.

"I'm sorry," He apologised

"It's just being Firelord, I've gotten used to addressing and having to call people by their status, such as yourself being a Lady, it's been that way for as long as I can remember," He told her, picking up his tea again and sipping it,

"Well just call me Toph, if anyone has a problem with it, then they'll have me to deal with," She stated bluntly. Zuko just smiled putting his tea down, before proceeding to pour a cup for Toph and setting it down on the table in front of her. The table and floor beneath Toph's feet were metal, so was the chair that she was sat on, apart from the soft cushion, so it wasn't that uncomfortable to sit on, so she could feel everything that was going on.

She thanked him, picking up the cup of tea and blowing on it before delicately sipping it, Zuko watched for a bit smiling,

"I see that your manners have improved a lot in these past years," He grinned, laughing at the somewhat expression he received from Toph, before he went back to trying to sort his hair out. He wasn't really good at that sort of thing in the first place, which is why it had taken him so long to get it looking decent, with the traditional Top Knot and Firelords hairpin, in the first place. He sighed when he couldn't get it right and decided to leave it.

"You're gonna pay for messing up my hair y'know," He said as he looked at Toph. She raised an eyebrow taking another sip of her tea, before placing her cup back down on the table gently,

"Is that so?" She questioned, a grin appearing on her lips,

"It's been a while since we sparred with each other matches, it'll be interesting to see how much you've slipped," She added, her grin widening. Zuko placed his hands in front of him on the table, leaning in a little closer towards Toph,

"So, you think that the Firelord won't be able to beat you, the great Blind Bandit, in a sparring match?" He asked intrigued, his liquid golden eyes glinting. Toph chuckled a little at having been called the Blind Bandit, she hadn't been called that in a very long time, then her grin turned into an innocent smile,

"That's exactly what I think, I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back in exactly what I'm wearing right now," She emphasised her point with a small twist of her foot, sending a metal snake from the floor beneath Zuko's feet, to curl around his right ankle, preventing him from moving it. Another small twist caused it to tighten.

"I must say that does sound interesting … D'you want to test that theory?" He asked, giving a mischievous smirk as he reached his hand down to the base of the snake, grasping it between his thumb and forefinger. In less than 5 seconds he had melted the metal, separating the part round his ankle from its base.

"Impressive sparky, but you're gonna have to do better then that if you have any intention of beating me." Zuko grinned then stood,

"Well, if we're going to spar, may I suggest that we do it outside, I'm not sure my servants would be best pleased with me if we sparred inside and messed the place up." Toph nodded in agreement as she stood.

She followed Zuko out into the courtyard he trained in. she had been here once before on a previous visit, but at that time it had been under construction, waiting to be finished. She stretched her senses in the ground throughout the entire courtyard, picking up each and every detail, how many blossom tree's that there were, the six stone benches situated in various places around the courtyard, and the small pond that was located by one of the walls of the palace, and also Zuko, as he stood by one of the benches, taking off his boots and top robe, leaving him clad in his black pants and loose white shirt, then he looked at her,

"Like it?" He asked, moving to stand beside her, she nodded then grinned,

"I'll try not to damage it too much whilst I'm kicking your ass, but I can't make any promises." She heard Zuko laugh, then was taken by surprise as he quickly but gently took her wrists in his hands, before moving them behind her back and binding them there. He made sure that he had gotten robe and not metal cuffs, so that she wouldn't be able to bend herself free,

"What the … ?" She exclaimed a little shocked as Zuko lead her into he middle of the earthen courtyard,

"Well unless I'm mistaken, I do recall you saying that you could beat me, and I quote; "With my hands tied behind my back, in exactly what I'm wearing right now," Unless that is you were just saying that, and you really can't," He grinned taking a few steps away from her as she smirked and blew the bangs from her face,

"Don't get so cocky, of course I can beat you, to be fair, I don't think I've ever not beaten you once in the spar's that we've had together," A delicate smirk graced her primrose lips as Zuko got into his stance grinning,

"Well, there's always a first time isn't there." Toph just huffed in response and got into her own stance. Zuko took one step towards her, sensing his movements through the vibrations he let off, she lifted her right heel off the ground, slid her foot back towards her, before stomping her heel into the earth, just as Zuko put his foot down, encasing both of his feet in earth. He lost his balance, falling forwards onto one of his hands, which Toph immediately encased in earth like his feet.

"Aww, it is over already?" She asked sarcastically,

"I thought you'd do better and put up more of a fight, that wasn't even like one of my morning workouts Sparky," She added grinning, standing from her stance. She walked towards him smiling sweetly, yet Zuko could tell that it was a little sarcastic. He watched her as she came closer until she was stood right in front of him.

"Well, I guess you were right. The blind bandit can indeed beat the Firelord…." Zuko said shrugging his shoulders a little,

"That is of course if the Firelord decided to quit now," He smirked at Toph's confused expression,

"What in the world can you possibly do like that?" She asked,

"This!" He replied almost immediately, as Toph finished her sentence, and at that instant the rock encasing his feet and hands blew off them, scattering small shards of earth across the courtyard, then before she even had time to make another move, Zuko stood, wrapped his left arm around Toph's slender waist, pulled her back so that if he let go she would fall flat on her back, and held a ball of flames by her face in the palm of his right hand.

"Now then blind bandit, I suggest no sudden movements or you might have the unfortunate accident of getting burnt," Zuko grinned. Toph only smiled as he made the flames a little bigger to emphasise his point.

"Wow Sparky, I can feel the heat off that one, but I didn't think that twinkle toes had been giving you dancing lessons," She laughed. Zuko was a little confused, but then realised that the way he was holding her could be mistaken for a dancing move, (Minus the fire and the rope binding Toph's wrists).

"As a matter of fact, I'm a rather good dancer, since my uncle insisted on hiring me a dancing teacher, saying that all Firelords need to know how to dance," Toph laughed as Zuko grimaced, remembering all of those painful lessons,

"I didn't realise you've gone soft, the Zuko I know would never dance, you were always such a wall fly at social occasions, Ah well guess this just means I'm gonna have to toughen you back up, back to the old Zuko again." She stomped her foot sending a pillar of earth between her and Zuko to separate them, then jumped backwards to create a bit of distance.

Once the dust had settled they spent the next fifteen minutes in a fast paced spar, evading each others attacks, Toph being too stubborn to use her earth bending to cut the ropes binding her wrists together, in order to help with her bending.

By the end of the fifteen minutes the both of them were covered in dirt, the bottom of Toph's dress had been ripped off, leaving it to come just below her knees. Zuko had discarded his ripped shirt, and they were both breathing heavily, and both covered in sweat. Toph had Zuko's legs encased in vines of earth that snaked up to his waist, with small spikes on the inside of them, threatening to penetrate his legs, whilst Zuko had one of his arms around Toph's waist again, her back pressed right against his chest so that she couldn't bend a pillar or earth between them again, and his other hand by her face, a flame shaped dagger by her neck, coming from two of his fingers.

The elaborate way in which Cho had tied Toph's hair up, had become lose, and stray strands fell into her face,

"Well…I gotta admit Sparky….I'm impressed," She panted, catching her breath. Zuko chuckled in her ear,

"Well…. I am the Firelord after all," He replied, just as out of breath as she was,

"Shall we call this a draw?" He asked her softly,

"We seemed to have gathered quite an audience," He added, darting his eyes around the courtyard to see some of the servants that had come to watch,

"You only just noticed?" she asked with a grin, since she had sensed them arrive a while ago, he just smirked,

"Yep, cause unlike you, my eyes are in my head and not in my feet," He replied. Toph just laughed, then blew the stray strands of lose hair from her face.

"Well Sparky, I'm sure you've got lots to do before the festival tonight, that includes having a bath, so, a draw it is, but, next time I won't take it so easy on you," She stated, pausing in parts to create more emphasis into what she was saying, all with a smirk gracing her lips. She retracted the vines of earth from Zuko, ending them back into the ground beneath them, creating a small amount of dust to swirl around their feet.

Although Toph had been quite comfortable with the way that they had been standing, enjoying the warmth that radiated from Zuko, for reasons unbeknown to her, she didn't want people watching to get the wrong idea about them. Zuko though, hesitated to remove his arms from around Toph, although he did let the dagger shaped flame die away. Toph felt his heart rate steadily increasing, both through the vibrations he was letting off, and because she could feel his heart beating against her back, since it was pressed right against his chest.

"You can let go now Sparky," Toph said. Zuko blinked a couple of times before reluctantly moving his arms from around her,

"S-sorry," He stuttered,

"Something wrong?" She asked turning to face him,

"Your heart rate's been all over the place for these past couple of days, just like it is now." Zuko felt his cheeks flush a deep shade of red, he had forgotten all about how Toph could sense heart rates with her 'Abilities',

"Oh, yeah…No, I'm…Great, nothings wrong, guess I'm just nervous about tonight, anyway, Wow! Look at the time, lots to do, things to prepare, y'know, see you," Zuko stammered, before quickly exiting the courtyard to go to his chambers, leaving a very dumbstruck Toph to wonder what the hell was wrong with him.

**_Hey Readers ^^ Gah I'm getting really bad with my updates, especially with my other story, but i'm not quite sure where to go with that anymore D:, And the fact that I don't have windows, so i have to upload it from a different computer doesn't really help, Plus with all my work i find it rally difficult to get the time to write nowadays v.v But i'm trying to be as quick as i can, even if it takes ages -.- Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, and i apologise in advance for the probably really late update, also with my other story, not sure when the next chapter of that will be updated, sorry again D:_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zuko

Zuko had been mentally kicking himself for the rest of the afternoon, for how he had just left Toph after their spar. He never said anything like that, ever. He had never in his entire life acted this way around Toph; she'd been one of his closest friends for years, why now was he getting nervous around her? Yes maybe his feelings towards her were changing, but he didn't think that he would start acting like this.

"Stupid, stupid idiot!" He muttered to himself, pacing the length of his rather large study back and forth. He was still in the clothes he had worn to spar in with Toph, (Well, the ones that he had been left in), And desperately needed to have a bath. What was he going to say to Toph now? He felt like such a fool. He was so angry at himself by this point, after having gotten so worked up about it, that he didn't realise his mood was affecting the torches that lit his study, until one of the tapestry's hanging near one of the torches, set alight, due to how big the flame had become.

Zuko stopped pacing after noticing the smell of burning, his eyes immediately on the flaming tapestry. He quickly jumped to it, pulling it off the wall and throwing it to the floor, before immediately stamping on the flames until they had died out, too distracted by his thoughts to remember that he had the ability to bend fire. He sighed as his looked down at the burnt tapestry, before walking over to his desk and slumping down in his chair. Another sigh and he slammed his head onto his desk, just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," He called, which was much more like a loud grumble, not lifting his head from the desk. He really wasn't in the mood to care what he looked like or how he acted right at this minute in time.

The door squeaked open, Zuko heard the sound of footsteps enter his room before the door shut again.

"My, My, surely being the Firelord isn't this bad," Zuko immediately looked up to see his uncle grinning down at him from the other side of the desk.

"Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed, his solemn look now a beaming smile. He stood from his chair and practically ran around his desk to hug Iroh in a tight embrace. Iroh chuckled and hugged his nephew back just as tightly before making a face and stepping back a bit,

"Being Firelord may be hard work, but I didn't think it would completely take over your life so much as you couldn't bathe, you're worse than me," He said, a huge grin on his face as he eyed the dirt on Zuko and also on his clothes,

"That bad?" Zuko asked, smiling, forgetting about everything that he had just been thinking about. He was so happy that his uncle was here; he had missed him terribly and had, had no idea that he was coming. Iroh's grin turned into a kind smile as he looked at his nephew,

"You have grown into quite a handsome man … Much like me!" He laughed and Zuko couldn't help but laugh with him. Zuko then gestured to the small table and a couple of chairs, situated at the end of his study. He kept a game of Pai-cho on it always ready to be played, just in case his uncle visited. Iroh went and sat down in one of the chairs happily, eyeing the game of Pai-cho,

"It's been far too long in the time we haven't seen each other nephew," He said as Zuko sat in the chair opposite him, Zuko sighed,

"I wish I'd have more time to visit, then we'd see each other more often," His face saddened at the fact he hardly ever got to see his uncle that much anymore, and he used to spend so much time with him. Sometimes he wished it could be like the good old days, minus the war, his father and his lunatic sister. Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder and smiled,

"Cheer up Zuko, I'm here now, so let's make the most of this time we have, we have a festival to celebrate after all," He said.

Iroh hadn't changed much, he still had his muscular physic he had acquired from being locked up during the war, he still had his sense of humour and love for tea, his kindness and his jolly smile that could cheer anyone up. The only thing that had really changed was the colour of his hair, having gotten a little whiter over the years, and he had gained a few more wrinkles, other than that he was still the same old Iroh, and still the man that Zuko saw as his father, even though he wasn't, as Iroh still thought of Zuko as his own son. Another knock sounded at his door,

"Come in!" Zuko shouted from across the room so that they'd be able to hear, remaining sat down. Again the metal door to his study squeaked open before Cho walked in shutting the door behind her and then bowing to Zuko. Zuko smiled,

"What can I do for you Cho?" He asked kindly, watching the auburn haired girl in front of him as she stood back up straight,

"I was just wondering if there was anything specific my lady would need to wear tonight, your highness,"

"Cho! What a lovely surprise to see you here!" Iroh smiled getting up to greet her before Zuko could answer her question. Cho smiled and bowed to him, before Iroh gave her a rather tight hug. It didn't faze her, she was used to it.

"That means Toph's here?" He questioned gleefully,

"I'd really like her to be the first to try my new blend of tea, it's made with jasmine and the most beautiful plum blossom!" he grinned, getting a little too carried away with himself as he talked about tea,

"I'm sure my lady will be happy to try it, and to see you, it's been quite a while," She said smiling, Iroh nodded,

"Yes, we have a lot of catching up to do, perhaps tonight will be a great opportunity to have a nice talk over some tea!" He exclaimed smiling, before sitting back down,

"Now what was it that you wanted from my nephew again?" He asked, looking over to Zuko who had been quietly watching, happy that old friends would be able to see each other again.

"Oh erm, just wondering if there was anything you would like Lady Toph to wear tonight if there's some sort of dress code, or something like that your highness," She said, looking at Zuko. He thought for a brief moment, then got up and walked over to his desk, he opened one of the draws and pulled out a bag of money, then walked over to Cho and put it in her hand,

"There isn't really a dress code, but usually everyone tends to wear there best clothes, so take this and I'll get a few of my guards to escort you into the city, to one of the finest tailor shops that I know, please buy Toph a dress from there and tell her I'm sorry about this afternoon, although I shall apologise myself when I see her," He paused the things he had been thinking about before coming back, before shaking his head a little and continuing,

"And also get yourself a nice dress, as a token of my appreciation for you looking after Toph all these years, I know it's a tough job since she's so stubborn," He explained smiling at her. Cho gave him a smile in response and bowed to him,

"It's a job I'm more than happy to do," She said smiling as she stood,

"Thank you very much your highness," She added, looking at the bag of gold pieces in her hand. Zuko nodded with a 'No problem,' before calling in the two guards that were situated outside the door to his study, then explained to them what he wanted them to do. They bowed and with another word of thanks a smile from Cho, they left with her to escort her into the city.

Zuko went and sat back down with his uncle, who had been watching him intently. Zuko looked over at him,

"What?" He asked, a little uncomfortable with the way Iroh was watching him,

"No nothing, it's just if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've gained a little crush on the Lady Toph," He replied with a small smirk on his lips.

"What? You … That's crazy! … I mean…" Zuko trailed off as he felt his cheeks flushing a deep shade of red, and his sudden lack of words. There wasn't really much point in hiding anything from his uncle anyway. I Iroh just gave Zuko a kind smile,

"She's a beautiful, independent and strong woman, but I thought that you two were just good friends," He said watching Zuko, Zuko sighed,

"My feelings for Toph have only changed recently, sure after the war I started seeing her a little more as a friend, with all the letters to keep in touch with each other, spending time with each other when the group met up, but when I saw her the other day when she arrived …. I never thought I would have these feelings that I do now for Toph," He explained, looking back at his uncle,

"I mean, I've never ever felt this way about anyone before, and that includes Mai," He continued. Iroh frowned at hearing Mai's name, he had never really liked her but he shrugged it off and smiled again at Zuko before getting up,

"Well I don't know about you but all that talking made me want a cup of tea, although I do recommend that you go and take a bath before you see Toph," He laughed, looking at Zuko's dirty clothes and skin again, before lifting Zuko up into a tight embrace. He then set him down on his feet and left the study in search of the kitchen to make his tea, talking to himself about what flavour of tea he should have.

Toph

That afternoon, after Toph had, had a much needed bath and Cho had been annoyed with her for yet another dress that had been ruined, (She had lost count of how many dresses she had destroyed whilst Eartbending and sparring, all because she couldn't be bothered to change into her sparring gear, saying that she was just fine wearing what she was already in).

She had been wandering aimlessly through the palace, trying to figure out what in the hell was going on with Zuko. He had never acted this way around her before, maybe he was just nervous about the festival tonight. '_Yeah that must be it,' _She thought.

She sighed wandering out into the courtyard; she had quite a lot of time to kill before she had to get ready then meet up with Zuko for his speech. She was barefoot and wore a loosely fitting pale green silk dress. As she walked out into the courtyard she smiled a little to herself as she felt the cool summer's breeze on her skin and the slightly wet grass brushing against her feet. She walked over to the pond and sat down on the grass beside it, taking a moment to listen to just how peaceful and quiet everything was. The sound of water from the pond as the Koi fish and turtle ducks swam, the sounds of the birds as they sang to one another, some of which she had never heard before, and the slight rustling noise her dress made as it blew with the breeze or when she moved slightly. It was nice.

She hardly ever got to spend time like this anymore since she was usually working, and she didn't need to worry or think about anything whilst she was here, apart from what had gotten into Zuko. She sighed moving her hand to her hair, to move the few strands away that blew harmlessly across her face as another cool breeze came.

Toph's jet black hair wasn't tied back in any complicated way yet, there had been no need until this evening, instead it flowed down her back, falling to just above her waist, long and perfectly straight, unlike what it had been when she was a child, but she was glad that it had grown into something much more manageable than it was back then. Her bangs framed her face, accompanying its shape, falling just past her eyes, and it gleamed with the light of the dimming sun.

She sighed again, knowing that she had to head back inside soon so that she could get ready. She stayed a little while longer, loosing herself in the tranquillity of what was around her, she barely noticed Zuko who had been stood watching her for a while, his mouth slightly agape. She smiled a little to herself,

"Hey Sparky," she greeted him, her voice calm and relaxed,

"What brings you out here? I thought you would've spent ages soaking your muscles in a bath after the pummelling I gave you today," She laughed, tilting her head in Zuko's direction as he walked over and sat down beside her. He had taken a bath so he didn't smell or have dirt caked on him anymore and had changed into some loose fitting clothes just like Toph, and his hair was loose and scruffy just like it had been when he had travelled with them in the old days. He had been too busy looking at Toph that he hadn't heard her before, so he was a little shocked when she jabbed him in the arm,

"What's been with you lately Sparky, you've been acting really weird," She said, placing her hands on her lap,

"Whenever you're around me you act really odd and your heart rate picks up loads, you never used to be like this when we used to spend time with each other," She carried on, lifting a hand to brush the hair out of her face again. Zuko watched her, he wanted to tell her how he felt, how his feelings had changed for her in the time that they'd spent together these past couple of days, and how every time he had gotten a letter from her it had brightened up his day, especially the last one, but he just couldn't find the right words to explain it.

They sat in silence for a bit, Zuko trying to figure out what he could say to Toph, and Toph waiting for Zuko to say something. Finally when she got fed up of waiting for an answer she got up. She wasn't really the patient type. She stepped back a bit and brushed herself off,

"Fine Zuko, ignore me. I'll see you at the festival." She said annoyed, before turning her back to him and starting to walk off,

"Toph, wait," Zuko grabbed her wrist after getting up quickly to stop her from walking away.

"What Zu…" She didn't have time to finish her question, Zuko turned her around to face him and without a second though, pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. Toph didn't have any time to react; completely shocked she pushed Zuko away. She stood there silently unable to comprehend what had just happened,

"I'm sorry," She heard Zuko say,

"I wasn't thinking, I just …" He trailed off not being able to finish what he was saying He was such a fool. Toph just remained stood in silence, she didn't know what to do, and then it hit her,

'_Zuko was acting weird because … He likes me? Surely not, we're just good friends … Right?' _She thought to herself unsurely. Zuko watched Toph, looking at the expression on her face as she tried to understand things, then he threw his hands up in the air letting go of her wrist, angry with himself again,

"AGHHH! Why do I always screw things up? Why am I so bad at this?" He yelled, breaking Toph from her thoughts,

"I can't do anything right! Including telling you that I think you're extremely beautiful and I think I'm in love with you!" Zuko carried on yelling getting too carried away with himself, until he realised what he had just said and immediately stopped. Toph stood there completely dumbstruck and Zuko froze,

'_Way to go you complete utter idiot.' _The only words that came into to Zuko's mind.

They stood there again in awkward silence, neither one of them knowing what to say or do to one another, that was until Toph felt Cho coming down a corridor towards the courtyard.

"There you are M'lady, I've been looking everywhere for you," She said as she neared Toph. She noticed Zuko and greeted him with a bow, he nodded his head only slightly in response. She stood and looked at Toph and then to Zuko,

"Oh … I'm sorry … Did I interrupt something?" She asked suddenly feeling very awkward,

'_No not at all, just the fact I've told Toph that I think I'm in love with her and made a complete prat out of myself, other than that it's all good!" _Zuko thought to himself, furrowing his eyebrows a little,

"No Cho you didn't, it's fine," Toph replied.

"I presume you came to find me so that we could get ready?" She asked. Cho noticed the tone of her voice wasn't like it usually was, she had gotten to know Toph very well in the time she had been working with her, so she knew something was up, so she just nodded knowing that Toph would catch it,

"Then lets go." Without another word, Toph left the courtyard and made her way to her chambers. Zuko and Cho watch her leave, before Cho turned to him,

"Is everything alright your highness?" She asked him. She could detect hints of sadness flickering in his eyes, even though he was trying his best to hide it. He looked at her and smiled slightly,

"Yeah, everything is … Fine," He paused a little and changed the subject not wanting this to get anymore awkward than it already was,

"you should go and make sure Toph hasn't gotten herself lost though," He said, looking in the direction Toph had walked off in, the complete opposite way to which her chambers were. Cho sighed and nodded, giving Zuko a quick bow before hurrying off to find Toph again. Zuko watched her go like he had with Toph, then slumped down on the ground and put his head in his hands,

'_What in Agni were you thinking! Can you not do anything right? STUPID!'_

This was going to be a very long night.

**Awh poor Zuko :( **

**Sorry for the really late update again, i'm so bad at this -.- I find it really difficult to manage my time and do 10 billion things at once D: Anywhoo, I hope you like the latest chapter, apologies in advance if the next update takes ages v.v I do try my best :)**

**Please R&R It's much appreciated, and helps inspire me ^^, If you have any constructive ****Criticism, i'd be more than happy to hear it :)**

**Until the next chapter! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Toph

After finding her Cho had taken Toph back to her chambers where she was delicately brushing Toph's hair as she sat in front of the vanity. Toph hadn't said a word as she was too busy wrapped up in her thoughts, so Cho had thought it best to leave her to it for the time being.

'_You're extremely beautiful and I think I'm in love with you!'_

Zuko's words kept swirling around in her head like a tornado. How long had he had these feelings for her? What was she supposed to say to him now after she walked off? Why did she feel so comfortable when he kissed her? So many different questions were buzzing around, she was so confused. She didn't know how she felt about Zuko, sure she liked him more than a friend, even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but did she really love him like he said he loved her? She'd never though of them as being anything but friends.

"M'lady?" Cho questioned hesitantly,

"Are you okay? You're very distant tonight," She said,

"Yeah, I'm fine Cho don't worry, just thinking that's all," She replied, her voice trailing off a little at the end before she changed the subject,

"How is my hair styled tonight? In another complicated fashion that you seem to enjoy doing with my hair?" She asked smirking; moving her hands to the vanity in front of her and fiddling with some of the objects on it that were closest to her. Cho shook her head,

"Actually M'lady I've only tied a few of the front pieces back, the rest I've just left loose," She said,

"That's unlike you Cho, you almost always tie my hair back complicated," She replied, moving her hands up to her hair to feel it.

"I just thought that it might be nice for a change tonight that's all," Chi said smiling as she watched Toph feel her hair, gently running her fingers along the two plaits that lead from the front sides of her head to meet in the centre at the back of it. It reminded her of when Katara had her hair loopies, she knew this because she wanted to know what they were whenever Sokka or someone else from the group had made a reference to them, so Katara had let her feel them once to know what everyone was on about.

Toph ran her hands all the way to the flower that helped keep the plaits in place; it was a beautiful, vibrant red fire Lily. Cho then walked over to the bed where she had laid out the dress for Toph that she had bought earlier that day, as Toph stood up and stretched before walking to stand next to Cho.

"And what am I going to be wearing tonight?" Toph asked, stretching a little again then casually cracking her knuckles, a small habit that she had developed,

"Firelord Zuko gave me some money to go into the city and buy a dress for you and also one for me, oh that reminds me, he wanted me to tell you that he was sorry and that he would apologise to you tonight, but I assumed he had already done that when I found you," Cho said as she helped Toph take off her dress,

'_Sorry? What for? This afternoon most likely….' _Toph thought, again getting lost in her thoughts as Cho proceeded to put the dress she had bought on Toph, before moving to lace up the back of the bodice. After about half an hour of getting Toph ready, making sure that she looked presentable, Cho stepped back a couple of paces from Toph to look at her.

The dress that she had bought for Toph was floor length, like pretty much all of her dresses were apart from a small selection of them. It was a rich deep Emerald colour with gold embroidery around the hem, décolletage and cuffs, the embroided patterns mainly consisted of a variety of complex swirls intertwining with each other, occasionally leading to a small flower. The skirt of the dress had a second layer to it, a soft see through netting that flowed with the dress, a light green colour that went unusually well with the rich deep Emerald colour of the rest of the dress. The bodice complimented Toph's figure perfectly, emphasising her thin yet toned waist, the sleeves were long and flowing just like the skirt of the dress.

"How do I look?" Toph asked, her hands moving over the silk fabric of her dress so that she could get a better understanding of what Cho had picked out for her. Cho smiled,

"Absolutely beautiful M'lady," She said still smiling,

"I'm sure that the Firelord and his uncle will think the same," She carried on,

"Wait, Iroh's here?!" Toph asked,

"When did he arrive?" Se asked again, not letting Cho answer the first question,

"Yes he is and this afternoon I believe," Cho replied to both questions. This brought a smile to Toph's rosy red lips. She hadn't seen Iroh in ages and she always loved to have a god chat with him usually over his new concoctions of tea that he had created by combining different thing to see if they would work and Toph didn't mind tasting them for him, Iroh knew she'd always tell him the truth about what she thought of them.

Cho then went into her chambers so that she could get herself ready. Toph walked across her room to stand outside on the balcony. She rested her forearms on the cool stone and breathed in the sweet smell of blossom that came from the trees in the courtyard below, dismissing all thoughts she had of Zuko for the time being and instead focusing on what she'd talk about with Iroh. About 10 minutes later Cho came back into Toph's room after getting herself ready, she didn't need that much time to make herself look presentable.

"You ready to go M'lady?" Cho asked as she stood in the centre of Toph's room. Toph turned around and leant back a bit resting her elbows on the stone railings instead,

"Only if you stop calling me '_M'lady' _and just call me Toph like I keep telling you too," She said, her eyebrows furrowed a little in annoyance. Cho nodded and apologised,

"I'm sorry, it's just difficult for me to get used to calling you Toph when I've spent so long as dressing you as a lady which is your proper title, it just feels disrespectful for me to call you Toph,"

"Cho it's fine, It's not disrespectful if I've asked it of you, I much prefer just being called Toph," Toph answered moving over to Cho,

"I mean I don't class you as a servant, I class you as a friend and you know that none of my friends address me as Lady, just Toph," She smiled to Cho, giving her a gentle jab in the arm before walking to the door,

"Let's celebrate!" She shouted with a grin before leaving her chambers, Cho sighed shaking her head and smiling a little before following her out.

Zuko

After slumping back up to his room, Zuko's servants had helped him get ready in his best robes and had done his hair neatly with the Firelords traditional top knot and hair pin, he had then been trying to calm his nerves for the speech he was to give that evening, he could already hear people beginning to gather in the enormous courtyard at the front of the palace as they awaited to see him.

The room Zuko was in lead to the balcony that looked over the courtyard below to where everyone was gathered, Zuko only tried to remember the good times he had stood up there to make appearances and to give speeches, all of which were after the war had ended. He took a deep breath in then exhaled shakily,

'_Come on, pull yourself together!' _He muttered to himself as he took another deep breath in. A few minutes later a knock sounded at the door before it opened,

"Someone's nervoussss!" Zuko's head turned to the door where he saw a smug looking Toph leant against the doorframe; Cho was stood a few feet away in conversation with the guards, she wanted to give them a bit of privacy so she had decided to question them about the security for that night, so when Toph went into the room she quietly shut the door behind her. Zuko looked at Toph, his tense posture relaxing a little and his nerves calming slightly,

"Toph, you look-"

"Don't say anything," Toph cut Zuko off as she walked over to him and clamped her hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking. Her hand tingled slightly as she felt the subtle warmth radiating from Zuko, so she quickly moved her hand away. There was an awkward pause of silence,

"Look Toph I'm sorry, I know things this evening were sudden, and I'm really sorry for acting off around you, It's just when I've been with you since you arrived, I'm so happy, my heart stutters because of how beautiful I think you are and I genially think that I'm in love with you, I haven't felt this way about anyone and that includes Mai, I just wanted to let you know and I know I went about it in the wrong way and I truly am sorry," Zuko explained, rather quickly since he wanted to get it off of his chest, but it left him rather breathless,

"Didn't I tell you not to say anything?" She asked playfully before hooking her arm around his neck, which was quite a feat since he was quite a bit taller than she was, she kept him held there in a headlock,

"You've turned into such a sap Sparky," She said to him grinning, she didn't want to think about the things he just said to her right at this minute in time,

"Careful with the hair," Zuko said, struggling to get free from the petite Earthbenders vice like grip,

"Oh that's right, my bad, I forgot Firelord matches has to look squeaky clean for his awaiting audience," She said with a smirk as she let go of Zuko, who immediately checked his hair after standing up straight, then his nerves kicked in again which Toph noticed of course, his heart rate having shot up yet again,

"Sparky relax, it'll be fine and you'll do fine," She paused for a brief moment before adding,

"I'll be stood next to you the whole time," She smiled at him to relax his nerves again before smirking,

"I'll even hold your hand if you get too scared." Zuko was confused at how Toph seemed to be her usual witty and sarcastic self, was she not bothered about today anymore like he was?

"Toph, you feeling okay?" He asked her, watching her as she walked over to a table in the room where a bowl of fruit was situated. She hovered her hand over it before picking up an apple,

"Absolutely fine, why?" She asked, taking a bite of the apple, a bit of juice escaping and dribbling down her chin. Zuko walked up to stand next to her before picking a napkin off of the table and putting it in her free hand,

"A lady like yourself also needs to look squeaky clean for the public," He said softly,

"And I asked if you were okay because you don't seem at all phased from today's…. Events," He added. Toph thanked him for the napkin and delicately dabbed at her mouth,

"What's done is done and what's said is in the past, no need to dwell on the past so let's move on," She merely responded. Zuko was a little hurt by what she had just said,

"What about the way I feel about you?" He asked quietly, his tone saddened a little. Toph remained silent, she didn't know how to respond, she had been thinking about her feeling for Zuko since he'd told her that he loved her, and she really did like him. She liked the fact that she could be herself around him, she like the way he made her feel safe and comfortable when she was in his arms or around him,

"Zuko…." She paused thinking of how to word what she wanted to say,

"I do like you, more than I've liked anyone else…." She paused again,

"But I don't know if I love you like you said you love me, I'm not ignoring the feelings you have, I just …. I don't know what you expect of me," She said, placing the apple she was holding in her hand, down on the table on top of her napkin.

"I came to celebrate with you, and then out of the blue you tell me that you love me? What did you expect me to do? Leap into your arms and confess some sort of mushy undying love for you too?!" Toph's tone sounded like it got a little angrier with each word, Zuko sighed,

"No Toph, I didn't think any of that, but I wanted to let you know before you left again, I'm sorry that it was so sudden, I was just stupid, understand if you need time and that's completely fine, so…." Zuko said then paused before smiling a little,

"Let's just forget about it and celebrate," He said, the not all to real smile still there. Toph nodded in agreement, then a knock sounded at the door before Cho walked in rather hurriedly,

"You're highness and M'lady, you're about to be announced," She said, giving a quick bow before nodding towards the large open doors at the other end of the room. Zuko and Toph had been too caught up in their conversation that they hadn't realised the announcements had begun and the crowd that had gathered outside had fallen silent. Again Zuko's nerves picked up,

"And now, please welcome Firelord Zuko and The Lady Toph!" A voice shouted from outside. Zuko took a deep breath being shoved a little from behind by Toph as they both made their way outside and onto the balcony. They were greeted with a tremendous roar of cheers, applause and whistles, some people occasionally shouting '_I love you guys!' _Both Toph and Zuko waved as they stood next to one another and the crowd shortly fell silent for Zuko to speak.

"Good evening! I am honoured to welcome everyone from all nations that have travelled to be here for this esteemed occasion this evening, especially to my good friend the Lady Toph, who has made a surprise trip for this occasion," Zuko's voice was loud and unwavering as it echoed throughout the courtyard so that everyone could hear. He gestured to Toph, who smiled and waved as she was greeted with more cheers when Zuko introduced her.

"It's a great honour to have one of my very good friends standing here with me tonight, to enjoy this ceremony, celebrating these glorious few years of peace and harmony between the nations," He said again once the crowd had become quiet yet again. Toph could feel his heart rate remaining steady and calm, Zuko was fine once he started talking, it was just the thought of doing it in front of so many people that made him nervous.

"So without further ado, let the festivities begin!" He almost shouted with a smile as he raised his hands, signalling hundreds of Fireworks to be lit and rocket up into the sky. There were ooo's and Aaahhh's that were heard in amongst the cheers of people gathered in the courtyard.

Zuko and Toph gave a final wave to the crowd before going back inside. Zuko received polite congratulations for his speech, (Even though he didn't say much), by Cho and some of his guards and servants, as they came back into the room,

"See sparky, nothing to have been worried about," Toph said with a grin as she punched him in the arm, a little softer than usual though. Zuko rubbed his arm where Toph had hit him, frowning a little bit before he smiled,

"It was better knowing that I had a friend up there with me, if I had been speaking by myself it would've probably have been a complete disaster," He said, before he was embraced from behind and lifted off of the floor a little by his uncle, taking Zuko by surprise.

"Congratulations Zuko!" He said, still holding him a few centimetres off the ground,

"Uncle … Can't … Breathe," Zuko struggled to say since Iroh was accidentally crushing his lungs, not realising that he was holding him so tightly. Iroh laughed and put him down before patting him on the shoulder and apologising, then he turned his attention towards Toph,

"Toph! It's wonderful to see you again, it's been a while," He beamed at her, then embraced her in a bear hug, a custom she was used to now from Iroh, she got one every time she went to see him. She laughed,

"It's nice to see you too old man,"

"Who you calling old? I'm still young at heart," He grinned putting her back down.

"Oh, I have a new blend of tea for you to try, it's a mixture of Jasmine and plum blossom, I think you'll really like it!" He exclaimed as he remembered. Toph smiled, she'd missed Iroh and how excited he managed to get over tea.

"I'm sure it'll taste great just like your tea usually does, I wouldn't expect anything less anyway from the finest tea maker in the world," She replied, straightening her dress out. Iroh smiled again watching her,

"I'll let you try it in the morning, but I think that you and my nephew should go and enjoy the festivities whilst they last,

"Wait, you're not joining us uncle?" Zuko asked confused. Iroh turned and grinned at him,

"I'll have plenty of fun here I'm sure, besides, I wouldn't want to intrude on the little time you two have to spend with each other since you're both busy most of the year," He replied smiling before hugging them both again then walking off to go and talk to Cho. Zuko looked at Toph, a little unsure of what to say but luckily she spoke first,

"C'mon Sparky lets go get some food, I'm starving." She grabbed him by the sleeve of his robes and pulled him with her into the city. She wanted a night of celebrating that's what she had come for, to see Zuko and to celebrate, she didn't want to dwell on the events that had happened previously in the day, especially the kiss. Zuko thought it best to also not dwell on the events that had happened due to him, he knew that Toph needed some time to think and tonight was to celebrate peace, the last thing he wanted was an argument or something else to happen that night, so he smiled and walked beside Toph into the city, focusing on the night ahead.

Little did they know, everything was about to change.

**_GAHHHHH! Sooooooo sorry about the ridiculous update time, i've literally had no time to myself v.v Hopefully i have a bit more time now since i handed work in for 3 deadlines on Friday for uni, 1 more project then summer! So hopefully i'll be able to update more! :D  
_****_Latest chapter anyway guys, sorry if it's a bit weird, got a bit out of touch with writing -.- But please R&R It's much appreciated! (:_**


End file.
